Heartstrings
by gwenavonese
Summary: Loki has moved to Manhattan after a messy divorce with Sigyn forces him to relocate. Him and his three kids have to adapted to a new life with no wealth and nothing to really look forward to, that is until Loki catches the eye of Playboy Tony Stark who turns Loki's life upside down. FrostIron Tony/Loki
1. Heartstrings

Me note: Okey so This is my first chapter once again but this time it has been betaed! Wootness! No more horrible grammar errors and all that fun stuff so I do hope you enjoy! Thanks again and also a huge thanks to **UnifiedNations **for correcting my errors and making my story flow more smoothly!

"Fenrir!" Loki yelled as he ran through the large crowd, pushing people out of his way. Fear gripped him as he searched frantically for his youngest child in the packed shopping centre- and as if things couldn't get worse, his mind always went back to those stupid I.D shows he watched at night where someone's kid goes missing and then BAM! They find them dead, that thought only serving to make him panic more.

"Fenrir!" He yelled as loud as he could, making his throat sting. Everyone in the mall seemed to have stopped and were now staring at the frantic man.

"Dad!" Loki turned to see Jormungandr waving over the mass of people with Fenrir standing next to him, arms crossed tightly across his chest and sporting the most adorable frown ever. Or at least it would have been, if Loki wasn't so annoyed at the moment. Why did Hel insist on going to this place.

Loki shoved his way through the crowd once more before standing in front of his boys. "Jorm, go find your sister and inform her we're leaving and meet me by the car." Jormungandr nodded before disappearing into the mall. Loki picked Fenrir up and quickly made his way to the exit. For the most part, he was relieved, but couldn't help feeling embarrassed that his four-year-old had slipped away from him so easily.

When he finally made it to his car- which, for some reason was at the very back of the parking lot, (because Hel insisted that the 90s model Jeep was out of date and embarrassing). He unlocked the door and put Fenrir in his car seat. The boy was doing his best puppy eyes, which would usually have worked, but now Loki was too angry.

Before he had a chance to scold Fen, a small girl about the same age as said son ran past Loki, making a b-line for the busy street in front of the mall. Instinct took over and Loki bolted for her, catching her just before she stepped into the street.

Loki spun away from the street and carried the girl to the sidewalk, spotting a man running up to people, looking around frantically. Jormungandr walked around the car before looking up, then at the little girl, then back at Loki.

"You can't keep it." The boy said flatly, making Loki chuckle.

"Stay here with your brother while I return this to its owner." He said, throwing Jormungandr the keys and shutting the back door before making his way to the sidewalk.

"Oh god, oh no, Pep's gonna kill me! I can't even watch her kid for two hours without losing her, ugh…" Tony Stark was practically ripping his hair out. When did Pepper and Happy have such an evil child?! Watch the kid, they said, it'll be fun, they said. No. Tony was sure this kid was evil incarnate! Tony was pulling out his phone to call Pepper and tell her that he had officially lost her demon when a tall man approached him.

"Is this yours?" He asked. Tony hadn't even noticed the kid, all he saw was the drop dead gorgeous man that was stood in front of him.

"Um, yeahsortofI'mjustwatchingherohmygodyou'rebeautiful." The man tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What was that? I did not quite catch it." Tony mentally slapped himself- Tony Stark did not turn into a puddle for anyone!

"I said, yeah, she's mine- well, not min, I'm just watching her while her parents are our on a date and you didn't need to know that, why am I rambling and I'm doing it again I'm gonna shut up now, what I'm trying to say is thanks for saving my ass." Tony had yet again successfully put his foot in his mouth. The man just smiled.

"Not a problem, Mr Stark." A young girl with black hair and pale skin stopped beside him.

"You ready then?" The girl asked, the man nodding before they turned away. Tony felt slightly disappointed- who did that girl think she was, taking his shiny away! Looking down, he remembered the dwarf with matted red hair.

"Great, they left you. Come on Hans, we're going home, you little spawn of Satan." Hans snickered before sinking her teeth into Tony's leg, making him yell out in pain.

"Oh come on dad, I so called shotgun. He rode in the front when we came here!" Hel whined as she tried to pull her brother out of the front seat.

"You always ride shotgun Hel, stop being a bitch!" Jormungandr snapped, before his eyes widened and he threw his hand over his mouth. Loki shot him a disapproving look out of the corner of his eye.

"Just get in, you have school in the morning and we have yet to unpack. And I for one have no desire to spend my afternoon in a parking lot of a mall arguing about who rides in the front seat!" Loki growled. Hel slammed the passenger door before climbing in the back. Loki was about to start the engine when realization hit him. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…" He looked at Jorm, who simply shrugged then looked back at his phone.

"Sampoooo," Fenrir giggled mirthfully. Everyone let out a groan, except Fenrir, who just kept giggling.


	2. The Time that Heals all Wounds

Me Notes: OMG! You guys are so great I was honestly not expecting to get much (this is my first fan fiction I've posted really) and I know my spelling/grammer is horrid so Thanks so much you guys rock! Also sorry for not posting yesterday I would love to give an elaborate excuse but I merely had writers block half way threw the chapter so I'm sorry, so so sorry. Enjoy!

Tony pulled his car into Pepper and Happy's drive and cutting his engine. He took a quick glance over in his passenger seat to see Hanna laying upside down. He long red hair draped haphazardly across the seat as she battled with sleep. A small smile spread across Tony's face as he couldn't help but think. "she could have been mine." But that was in the past and Tony swore to himself that he would never return there. He had his chance with Pepper, his chance to have a family and he blew it. Now looking at the small girl with heavy eyes a part of him wishes he had another chance. A light coming on drew him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Pepper walking toward him. She looked stunning, a long blue dress hung loosely off her shoulders as she gracefully moved to the passenger door. "Tony!" she growled shooting him a angry glare as she pulled Hanna from the car, clutching the child to her chest. "Way to ruin the moment Pep, what did I do now?" Pepper simply rolled her eyes which only confuse Tony. "she's supposed to be in a car seat, what if something where to happen, she would have went threw the windshield!" she said in an angry whisper. "oh come on Pep I never rode in a car seat and I turned out brilliant!" Tony defended "goodnight Tony. And go home and go to bed we have a meeting in the morning and I swear to everything you hold holy if you aren't there you will regret the day you where born." Tony clutched his chest in fringed heartbreak. "goodnight Pep." He started the engine and pulled out of the drive.

Pepper had a way of making Tony feel like he could never do anything right. He hated that honestly, he missed the old Pepper. The one that made him feel like atlaest someone cared about him. But after the break up she acted like she couldn't stand to see him for long periods of time. And what made even less sense was shes the one who ended it saying. "You'll never be happy with just me Tony, so lets stop pretending." the only problem was. He wasn't pretending. He loved Pepper, still does actually. But she's happy so he just tries to ignore his heart when she's around.

The fact that she left him for Happy, one of his best friends made it even worse. How was he supposed to be okey with that relationship?

It didn't take long for Tony to get home, mostly because he viewed the speed limit as more of a suggestion than a law. "good evening Sir, you have 142 messages, should I start the coffee?" Tony pushed the car do open before pulling himself out. "um.. No Jarv I think tonight's a scotch night, erase all messages would ya."

"yes sir."

Now if there was anyone Tony could depend on in his life it was Jarvis. No matter how bad he fucked up Jarvis would be there. Mostly because he's a computer, but he was also the closest thing to a friend Tony ever had. I mean sure he had Rhodey but honestly the man stole his suit and let Hammer have his way it. He acted like it was all cool but honestly he didn't want it back after that bastard had his hands all over it. So Rhodes was more or less a human Tony didn't mind so much. Tony made his way to the bar in the main room of stark tower. He was partly glad he hadn't listened to Pepper and put one in the tower, now that his house had be destroyed by a rock slide the tower was the only thing he had left.

"hey Jarv turn on the news, Hammers hearing was today and I'd hate to miss the show." Tony said as he poured himself a drink. "yes sir." the large tv in the living area turned on showing an image of Justin Hammer in cuffs being lead into a courtroom. "Hammer was found guilty on all charges of embezzlement, aiding an escaped felon , and the attempted murder of America's favorite playboy Tony Stark. Hammer will be forced to serve 25 years in prison with no chance parole. Now in entertainment new son of English politician Odin Allfather moves to Manhattan after a nasty devoice." A picture of a tall pale man with black hair emerged on the screen. "Jarvis pause that." Tony moved closer to the screen examining the man in front of him closely. "well I'll be damned." Tony said as images of earlier that day entered his mind. "Hello Loki Allfather."

"Dad I can't find my toothbrush." Hel announced as she came down for breakfast. Loki had a lot on his mind this morning, like where to start job hunting, and who would watch Fenrir, and most importantly where was the coffee maker? I mean seriously who loses a coffee machine? "Dad? Are you even listening to me?" Hel whined clearly annoyed at the thought that she was being ignored. "Yes, Check the box by the front door." He really needed to finish unpacking, but after the events yesterday with Fenrir he was to distracted. First Fen had all but runaway in the mall, then he decided that a beetle was the new filet mignon. Loki knew there wasn't much food in the house but he doubted that bugs consisted of a balanced diet. All in all Loki was having a hell of a week and they just moved here! " There's some chick at the door!" Jorm announced from the living room. Loki sighed before standing up and slugging his way to the door. A short curvy woman with long dark hair and bright blue eyes stood in the door way. She was pulling on her scarf which was worn around the edges where she apparently did this a lot, probably a nervous habit. Loki mentally slapped himself, he really shouldn't have spent so much time around Sherlock.

"Hi, I'm Darcy, Darcy Lewis." The woman said with her hand held out, obviously intending on him to shake it. Normally he would have ignored the hand, because he just doesn't shake hands. Who knows what people have touched! But he had decided that here he would make a new life away from all his habits that drove everyone away. "I'm Loki, Loki Laufeyson." he said shaking her hand and biting back a laugh, Oh how cliché. "holyshit you made the James Bond thing sound hot!" Darcy squealed. Loki strongly fought the urge to pull his hand away and shove her out his door. Glancing over at Helna he could see she was fighting the same urge. "um well I hate to seem rude but I have to take my kids to school. But it was lovely meeting you." Loki said trying his hardest not to be rude, but still firm enough to know that he was closing the door with her rather she moved or not. "oh its cool dude, I understand, but hey if you need anything I'm like right there don't be afraid to ask." and with another wave she was gone. "oh thank God, that was awkward." Loki sighed as he shut the door. Jorm let out a low whistle before walking to the door. "I wonder what shes gonna think when she finds out we walk to school." Jorm laughed. "oh shut up." Jorm and Hel both laughed.

Hel kissed her dad on the cheek before skipping out the door. No. she was not thrilled about the move, but she knew why he did it. She understood more than most would about their situation. That's why they changed their last name to Laufeyson instead of Allfather, and why there uncle Thor changed his to Odinson. It was to hide from the media., and her father never liked attention anyway. Most would view him as reclusive and paranoid, but to her, he was perfect. Always there for his children no matter what. Not to mention Hel knew why her father was so odd natured. Sickness had taken her mother from him. Jormungandr also remembered what it was like to wake up in the middle of the night to their mother screaming in agony, and their father torn apart because there was nothing he could do for her. He wore it on his features like a warrior wore a scar after a battle. Fenrir was barley five months old when she died. After three months of suffering she had finally given up.

Loki mourned for a year not speaking to anyone but his children. Hel remembered wanting nothing more than to see his smile again. Like the time Jorm and her spilled honey on uncle Thor's crouch and the dog attacked him, Loki had laughed for weeks about that. But now he looked so broken, and to make matters worse Odin had the grand idea to arrange a wedding to Sigyn.

Sigyn hated Hel. When Loki was away with Thor on business Sigyn would lock her in her room for days with little to no food, only opening it at night to beat Hel and tell her how ugly she was. That went on for a year before Loki found out and well that's were they are today. Sigyn of course said that Loki abused her and Hel, and even though Hel had told them what happened, the media wasn't going to believe the word of a 14 year old so they gave Sigyn everything. Odin got Fen, Jorm, and Her and Loki got six months in prison. After he got out Frigga fought to give him his children back and a year later here they are living a patched up life in New York. Hel couldn't be happier.

"Hel come on schools this way." Jorm announced as he pulled Hel's arm leading her to the large building ahead of them. "don't worry todays going to be great, we just have to remember. No fighting, No smart mouthing no matter how idiotic the person is, and if we get into trouble make it worth the consequences." Hel couldn't help but smile. Their father had given them the same speech at least fifty times and the last one always made her laugh. If anyone knew about making Mischief it was Loki Laufeyson.


	3. Hope dangles on a string

Me notes: So so sorry I took such a long time to get this up, its been a very difficult week and I can't seem to find a beta or any of that good stuff but alas I have finally completed a chapter and I will post another one as well for I already have it written! Thank you so much for putting up with my bad grammar! Enjoy!

Hel hates school. Well actually she loves school she just hates all the dramatics that come with it! Girls sitting in small groups wearing all the same colors and fashions, honestly they look like cult members. Then you had the people who assumed that everyone loved them, oh those where her favorite. She was only in first period and she had already had three guys hit on her before she even could make it to the back of the classroom. All she had to do was lay low and keep her head down and prey no one noticed her, that how Hel liked things quiet and uneventful. She didn't need friends and she didn't want them.

The classroom door opened and a short gray headed man walked in sitting his brown suitcase on the large lad table in the front of the room before turning to address the class. "Morning guys, so today we're going to continue in chapter 14 but first we have a new student, Please stand tell use about yourself." Hel had never wanted to slap someone so bad in her life. Well that's a lie Jorm almost gets slapped everyday, but he's her brother so that natural. Slowly pulling herself to her feet Hel faces the front of the classroom, and just her luck the whole class is now staring at her like shes the new pet. "Um.. Hi my names Helna, you call me Hel, not much to say about me really, I like to read and draw. I don't like when people I don't know talk to me, I'm not interested in making friends so I warn you now to keep your distance for I have no desire to get in trouble on my first day." Hel said with her most charming smile before taking her place at her seat. Yep today was going to be a wonderful day she could just feel it.

3 hours later.

'You frigid bitch!" It was the cry that could be heard around the world. Jorm knew well before the other lunchroom occupants what was about to happen as Hel's long ponytail now lie beneath her feet. Many thing where know to Jorm about this older sister. Don't interrupt her when shes talking, Don't turn the channel when her favorite programs on and the holy grail of do not's, the thing that will make her end your life faster than it began. Do Not touch her hair. Before anyone could stop her Hel attacked the girl, fist pounding into her face and she curse and clawed the girl. Jorm was the first to react lunging at his sister using all his body weight to shove the girl over. Hel let out a scream in anger that would have made a banshees skin crawl. (If Banshees even have skin.) The principle grabbed Hel roughly by her arm and pull her behind him out of the lunchroom and down the hall. Jorm could already feel the anger that would radiate from their father when the phone rang. He just pitied The principle that thought he would be on his side.

Other than that outburst, Jorm's day had been quite dull. But that was always something you could always expect with Hel, she had a way of getting under peoples skin and sometime that was actually a literal statement. Hel was ferocious, she would attack someone for looking at her longer than she felt was appropriate. Their father was the same way, quick to snap then slow to apologize. Their mother wasn't, she was clam and caring. It took a lot to make her angry, but when her temper slipped it was all hell to pay. Jorm, well he was more of a strategist. He would wait and attack his pray when they least expected it. Like the school bully who had been stalking him for the last 3 hours. The one who also has irritable bowel syndrome.

"well Mr. Laufeyson, Your perfect for the position so Mr. Stark asked us to call you and see if you were interested." Loki was beyond confused, He had just finished cleaning up the ketchup Fenrir painted the wall with when his phone rang. " I can't just drop everything in my life to come to an interview today, so unless you have a daycare in that multibillion dollar building I can't except-"

" Mr. Lauferyson, we do in fact have a daycare in this building." The man said A-matter-of-fact. "well then. I'll be there in an hour." Loki hung up his phone and stared at it in disbelief. He hadn't even remembered filling out the application, but oh well he needed the money and he just couldn't let his children down, not again.

Me Notes..yet again: Its a bit short, please forgive me, the next one will be longer. Much, much longer.


	4. Smitten

Me Notes: Thank so much for all your comments! I can't tell you how awesome it makes me feel to know you guys like my story so far. Also someone mentioned something about wanting to see Vali and Narfi because how often Hel, Jorm, and Fen are used. In good time, I have all this planned out.

The tires made a loud screech as Tony pulled to a stop in front of the New York Stark Industries building. It was relatively new and Tony like it better than the old one in Malibu, it was all Tony and no Howard and that's how he liked things in his life. The man at the door took Tony's keys and pulled away, leaving him standing in front of the large double doors that people were pouring into.

"It's too early." He mumbled to himself, making his way into the extraordinary building.

A large picture of Obadiah hung on the wall at the end of the hall. Yeah the man had tried to kill him and all that fancy stuff, but for some reason Tony couldn't make himself hate the man who practically raised him. Even though he could hate Howard quite easily. Tony stood back and let his eyes roam every fine detail that was the New York building. The walls gleamed in the UV lights that hung from the ceiling, various offices that belong the secretaries and people lower on the corporate ladder. Don't get Tony wrong, everyone here was valuable and he would rather chop his arm off than fire or let any of the go. Mostly because he didn't want to have to try and find anyone that would take their place. Hey, he gave Pepper a promotion and now look at him, having to drive all the way here to find a new assistant for himself.

With a deep sigh, Tony turned into one of the elaborate elevators, a woman suddenly running in the elevator with him, turning and giving him an apologetic smile. It didn't help, Tony wasn't a fan of elevators- especially crowded ones- and let's face it, in a tiny closed metal box two's a crowd. Finally after what feels like an eternity the elevator stops at his floor. Tony rushes out the door then past the receptionist who tried desperately to stop him. Why they even tried was beyond him, he has never and will never stop in his building.

"Morning Pep." he announced as he burst through the door.

Pepper turned and gave him a pointed look before returning to her phone conversation. Pepper was always on the phone these days, you could barely even talk to her without her phone blowing up and her yapping about things Tony should probably care about but really didn't. He made his way to the desk and threw himself down in the fluffy rolly chair with an unnecessarily loud sigh, earning him yet another dirty look from the red head. Tony searched around on the desk for some sort of entertainment; mostly he was trying to ignore that sorry excuse for a Newton's Cradle. If that even was what that bared monstrosity was! How could anyone possible find that thing entertaining!? Pepper slammed the phone down making Tony jump slightly, he hadn't even realized that he was now holding the contraption until that moment.

"Drop it, Tony!" Tony let the Newton's Cradle go, sending it crashing to the floor. He could practically feel the anger radiating off Pepper.

"What!? You said drop it so I dropped it!" He defended.

Pepper face palmed before pressing a button on her phone. "Yes, Mrs. Hogan?" the receptionist answered politely.

"Would you lead in our first interviewee, I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible." Pepper sneered and sent Tony a glare.

3 hours later

"I speak French, Spanish, and Latin-"

"Next!" Tony yelled before the woman could finish talking, earning him a dirty look from her and Pepper. What?! He'd been through this before with Natasha, and excuse him for not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

The woman collected her briefcase and stepped out the door- after she shot Tony the rod of course. "Tony, we've been through seventeen possible assistants who are very qualified for the position, and all but four were women. You type women to boot, what is wrong with you today? Okay, so what are you looking for in your new assistant, obviously not tall and blonde which I might say is strange for you. So help me, what are you looking for?" Tony shrugged. He knew exactly what he wanted, but to his surprise he didn't show up. Maybe he already had a job. But who would turn down a job at Stark Industries? Even though they weren't making weapons anymore they were still a multibillion dollar company, and the only company that provided stable, clean energy.

A loud knock at the door pulled Tony from his thoughts. "Excuse me Mrs. Hogan, you have one more interviewee who was running a bit late, shall I show him in?"

"Of course Martha, send him in." Pepper said stacking the papers on her desk trying to look somewhat professional in her cluttered office.

The door opened and Tony had to bite back a smile as Loki walked in. Unlike all the other interviewee's who wore suits and ties, Loki was wearing a pair of black jeans and a green shirt with Boba Fett on it, with what looked to be a suit jacket. He was, in Tony's opinion perfect, but he could clearly see the doubt in Pepper's eyes. But she smiled as they shook hands and he flashed the most gorgeous smile.

"So Mr. Laufeyson, what can you tell us about yourself? I see that you just moved here from the UK, why did you decided to move here of all places?" Pepper asked politely but Tony could see Loki visibly tense at her question.

"Um, personal reasons, I just had to get as far away from that place as was possible." Loki murmured before looking up and meeting Peppers eyes with a sad smile.

If there was one thing Loki couldn't stand it was people who asked him a question, then answered it for themselves. Why would you even ask the question if you had intended on answering it? Why don't you just make a statement then as for commentary!? But Loki surprisingly to himself held his tongue and merely smiled at the woman. This Pepper woman had a habit of doing this and it made Loki want to pull his hair out, but it was not as bad as that thing on her desk. Who honestly had a Swinging Sticks Kinetic Energy Sculpture!? Those things were designed to annoy!

"So other than taking care of children and an impressive amount of degrees, I can't see why I would want to hire you. Tell me, why do you want this position?" She asked.

Loki let a small chuckle escape him as he saw Tony tense in the corner. Loki was no fool, he knew the man had forged his application but he was unsure why. What did Tony have to gain through him? His 'father' had all but cut him off, he was flat broke and taking care of three kids.

"I'm not even sure what position I'm applying for." Loki said plainly, looking the red headed woman in the eye- he had always been a master at manipulating people that made him angry and she had pushed to many of his buttons. " You look confused Mrs. Hogan, I assure you I am just as dumbstruck as you about this whole ordeal. I received a phone call barely an hour ago telling me I should show up here for an interview if I desired to be employed here, so here I am. The question you should be asking is, why would I want to accept if you're so desperate to have me?"

Tony wished he had a camera, because the look on Peppers face would be the best. Blackmail. Ever! And the fact that she was now stammering and stuttering was just priceless.

"Ha! Oh my friend, I think you broke her." Tony laughed.

Everyone in the room, even Pepper, broke out in laughter at the sight of this usually well composed woman breaking character. "Well, it's settled. I want him!" Tony said suddenly, Loki turned his head quickly giving Tony an odd look.

"Well, Mr. Laufeyson, if you except the job, You can start tomorrow, I can have you trained and ready to assist Mr. Stark with whatever he might need."

"So I'm to be an assistant?" Loki said more to himself as his eyes shifted to the ceiling. Tony could see him rolling the idea around, giving the position great thought. Honestly it was driving him crazy.

"I accept."

Tony wanted to jump up and down like a school girl. This was such un-Tony-like behavior…


	5. Iron Blooded

**Me notes: Sorry it took so long, been going in the hospital a lot this week but I'm all better now so heres your next chapter its more of a filler with something important in it..if that makes sense but I hope you enjoy 3**

Loki had to fight a laugh as he walked in the office of St. Middleston High. There, on a horrible red chair, sat his lovely Hela, a look of rage edged onto her normally cool features and a glare fixed at a woman in a black suit.

"Are you this monsters father?!" Said woman asked- well, more yelled.

"Yes, you must be the barbers mother." Loki said coolly, flashing the woman a charming smile. The woman snorted before taking her seat by her daughter.

A tall man with thick grey hair entered the room, his dark eyes moving to each person in the room before resting on Loki.

"Ah, Mr. Laufeyson. Now we can begin this meeting, right this way." He said gesturing to the door behind him. The woman and the 'barber' hurried in the room ahead of Hel and Loki. The meeting room was more colourful than Loki thought was necessary, flamingo pink walls made the space feel claustrophobic and clashed terribly with the royal purple curtains. Various pictures were scattered here and there to give the room depth, though with the colour scheme it was impossible. A table with ten over plush chairs sat in the middle of the room. Loki sat at the very end of the table, call it force of habit to always be sitting at the end that demanded attention.

"So, before we get into the big to-do about disciplining my child for what is obviously retaliation to this girl's actions, I would like to know why it is she felt my daughter needed a hair cut?" Loki leaned back in the chair crossing his arms tightly over his chest and glaring at said girl. The principle nodded his head excessively in agreement.

"I think that's a wonderful way to start this meeting, it is obvious why Hela attacked Margie but not why Margie started it. So, Margie, would you care to explain yourself?"

Margie looked at her mother, then at the principle as she tried to avoid Loki and Hel's glares. "Well, Bailey said that Mark heard from Sarah that Hel was rude to Jessie and Jessie told Heather that someone should really put her in her place before she gets out of hand, because no one wants a bully here at this wonderful school, sir."

Loki snorted a laugh, slapping the table dramatically. "You cannot be serious, You become a bully to prevent a bully. No. I think it's deeper than that." Margie stood up abruptly, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Its true! Maybe if you were a better parent your daughter wouldn't need to take her frustration out on everyone here." The girls mother nodded before turning to the principle, running her hand up his thigh.

"She's right, you know. Just look at her, doesn't she look mistreated, her eyes look so black and dead like her soul been sucked away It's a shame. Men like you should be parents!"

Hel looked at her father, her fear of being taken away from him again was all he saw in her eyes, and that made his blood boil. How dare this petty woman tell him he wasn't a fit parent, a man she had never even met!

"Well, you have made quite an assessment of me, but when I look at you I see a business woman who know the trick of the trade, seeing as to how comfortable you are with getting your hand in places most married women would avoid, oh ,say the laps of other men." The woman pulled her hand back and tucked it under her chin, her eyes meeting the table. "and as for the treatment of my child, your daughter flinches when her boyfriend moves too suddenly- don't look so shocked, I saw you on my way in when you thought the two of you where alone, that is also how I know your boyfriend made a off-handed comment about how lovely Hela's hair was and how your should grow your hair out like hers. Now if you would like to try and lie again, I'm free all day." Loki put both hands behind his head and leaned back in the overly plush chair, sending a wink at his Hel, who had finally found the smile he loved so much.

"Well I'll say this is settled then. Miss Ophelia, you have 3 weeks In School Suspension for cutting Miss Laufeyson's hair off. Miss Laufeyson, I'm sorry but the rules state that if you throw punches I have to expel you, but not for long. The maximum is two mouths but seeing as to how she started it I'm only giving you one. Also you have to keep you homework up to date, I will send it home with your brother. Now that that's settled, everyone have a nice day."

The walk to the car was a silent one. Loki could feel Hel glancing over at him occasionally, then back at her feet. As much as he hated having to punish his children, especially if they where completely in the right, it had to be done and he was ready to get it over with. But more so, he knew he had to put his angel at ease. The look of sadness she wore tore his heart out.

"Hela, I promised your mother I would look after you till the moment I breathe my final breath, and in many ways I have failed you, But don't you ever think for a second someone's going to take your brothers and you away from me again. They would have to kill me first." Hel was strong, she could take things that would break a grown man, so when Loki saw tears running down her alabaster cheeks he pulled her in his arms, holding her against him. Her arms tightened around him in a bone- breaking grip. "You're mine, Hel. No-ones going to take you from me, no-one's going to hurt you ever again, you have my word." Hel pulled away and looked up at her father, a small laugh shook her as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"So,an we go fix my hair now? I look like I got a haircut from a lobster."

"My thoughts exactly." Loki laughed, earning him a playful slap.

"Shut up, dad!"

Tony watched as Magneto threw cars around like tennis balls as he tore threw a small town in Ukraine, making Tony really glad he was in New York. He'd never understood Magneto. Why couldn't he be like all the other mutants? You know, the normal ones that joined the Avengers to help as much as possible? Nope, not this guy, he was all "the worlds not big enough for the two of use" type and that drove Tony insane!

"Jarvis, how's the test coming?" Tony slowly dragged himself over to the bar and pulled out a glass.

"Sir, your blood toxin level is at an alarming-"

"Yeah, not the test I was talking about but thanks anyway. How's the Neto-proof suit material coming?" Tony pushed the glass aside and took a long drink from the whiskey bottle- he was usually more of a scotch guy but whiskey made him forget how badly his life sucked. After finding a replacement for the plutonium, now it seemed the electromagnetic was actually the source of the toxic waste that now pumped through his body.

"No luck yet sir, but I will keep looking. Mrs. Hogan is on the line sir, shall I put her through?"

"Yeah, might as well." Tony sat at one of the bar stools and tinkered on his stark pad as he waited for the inevitable.

"Anthony Edward Stark! You made me look like a fool, and you committed fraud!" Tony knew this speech was coming as soon as he walked in the front door.

"Oh come on Pep, he's perfect! He has attitude, which we both know you need when dealing with me, and he's not so bad in the looks department either." Pepper was livid, he could hear it in her voice, and in how she was taking deep breaths. She really need a stress ball. Yep, Birthday idea right there.

"I have to be at the tower in one hour to give him a walk through and show him the ropes, which means that's three hours away from what I'm actually supposed to be doing, Tony." The man in question dropped the bottle, shattering it, glass littering the floor behind the bar. He let out a quick curse before picking up the larger pieces of glass, somehow managing to cut open his palm in the process. Tony quickly wrapped his hand in a bar towel, only to realize there was no blood. The red from the cut was there but no liquid was coming out, like his blood cells had turned to Jello.

"Tony, are you alright?" Tony could practically hear Pepper grabbing the office phone and dialing for the police. "yeah Pep, Just dropped a glass I'll see you in an hour. Jarvis end call."

"Yes sir."

"Hey, do me a favour and call Bruce will ya?"

"Of course sir. Shall I inform him of an emergency?"

"Yeah." Tony barely got the words out before everything went black and he fell to the ground.


	6. Iron Blooded II ( Run away with me)

A/n Sorry this took so long but here it is, I didn't run this by my beta because of how long it took to get this up, so if it has grammar or spelling errors I do apologizes before hand but I hope you enjoy I'm back in the writing mood with this one so hopefully I'll have the next one up by tomorrow so I hope it was worth the weight.

"Tony? Tony!" Tony could hear Bruce yelling as he felt himself slip into a coma. He opened his eyes and was instantly blinded by a white light.. "Am I dead?" he asked sure that this was the tunnel he'd heard so much about in life. "No, Not quite." Tony turned to the source of the voice to see Loki sitting next to him nose buried deep in a fairly large book and damn did he look good in a suit. Tony's eyes roamed up and down the mans body slowly, tracing every curve and running greedily up both the other mans legs slowly before finally admiring Loki's strong jaw line then moving to his gorgeous cheekbone. Never before in Tony's life had he ever wanted to lick someone's cheekbones, and those eyebrows no man should have eyebrows that perfectly shaped, not to mention them emerald green orbs…that where now fixed on Tony with a curious amusement.

"Enjoying yourself Mr. Stark or can I help you with something?" He asked smugly and Tony suddenly felt very embarrassed, but hey he was Tony Stark so if he was going to be embarrassed he might as well use the moment to say something crazily honest then mask it with sarcasm. "Maybe later sweet heart as much as I would love those long legs rapped around me, I'd much rather be somewhere more comfortable than a hospital bed." To his surprise Loki laughed shaking his head and continued reading his book like it was the most normal thing to say in this situation.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled as she entered the room. "Why didn't you tell me about this little problem before, why is it I never know when something's wrong with you until your almost dead or in the hospital?! I can't even do my job correctly because I'm trying to raise two children. Well not anymore Loki he's all yours!" Loki looked up from his book glaring at Pepper. "Mrs. Hogan I mean no disrespect by saying this but I have six kids of my own that I am raising as much as I have enjoyed my first week of work, I am not adopting a 40 year old man." Pepper snorted a laugh, but Tony was in no way amused "I am no 40!" he retorted.

The playful mood how ever vanished just as fast as it came when the doctor came strutting threw the door. "Mr. Stark lovely to see your awake." the man said as he leaned over the bed shoving his ass in Loki's face. Loki wore a glare that could send chills down a polar bears ass. "if you don't mind Mr. Stark I believe I have a phone call." Loki said pretending to pull out his phone as he fixed the doctor with another glare. " So whats up doc when can I get outta here?" Tony asked looking all around for his pants. "Mr. Stark you have 100% blockage in your heart, I'm honestly surprised you survived the trip here, your blood has turned to an almost syrup like state, I say you have a month to live tops and getting out of here is not gonna happen." Tony rolled his eyes. Joy the whole your dying thing thrown in his face again. "Ha is that all Doctors are good for anymore? Stating the obvious? Yeah genius I know I'm dying. Again. that's why I don't want to stay in a hospital I want to get out drink get laid all the good things in life before I kick the bucket so write up the release documents and I'll be on my way." Tony flashed his most wining smile at a very angry Pepper. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark I can't do that. But all the best people are on this so you should be fine." Tony wasn't sure if it was the fake smile or just the man himself that made Tony want to punch something but before he could stop himself the Doctor was nursing a busted lip. "The best are not on it, I'm lying in a bed! Let me out of here so I can fix me." He pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as Pepper assisted the wounded doctor out of the room.

Tony faced the wall opposite him, it was only a matter of time before this happened. But the question was still there. Why now? Why him? What had he done that was so damn awful that he was always going to have to arm-wrestle death? Only this time, it looked like he'd be the one losing.

Loki watch Tony while he slept. He'd been doing it a lot here lately, he was somehow draw to Tony like some sappy teen to her high school crush. Or like a dog to a really bad smell. Tony was handsome yes, but it was something else. Something about Tony made Loki always want to be with him, rather it was his sarcasm, the fact that he hit that annoying doctor, or that fact that deep down Tony Stark was just as flawed as he was.

"That's really creep." Tony murmured sleepily as he turned to face Loki. "Yes and hiring someone because you find them attractive isn't." Tony's eyes widened slightly then he let out a small laugh. "And they say I'm to smart for my own good.' Tony sat up quickly swinging his legs over the bed and ripping out all the wires and Ivs. "What are you doing?" Loki asked

"Blowing the basket case, you wanna join?" Tony was moving wildly trying to get his pants on and get out the door before security saw him or the doctors came to check put why the systems where going haywire. Loki knew he had a decision to make, he could force Tony back into bed or he could spend the night helping Tony forget that he was dying. Loki stood up and walked over to the door taking Tony's hand off the handle. "I'll drive." a wild smile spread across Tony's lips, if he was gonna die he was gonna die happy.


End file.
